1. Field of the Invention
The Digital Food Imaging Analysis (DFIA) invention relates to the identification and analysis of food consumed.
2. Background Art
Because obesity and chronic disease such as diabetes and cardiovascular disease are strongly related to the amount and quality of food consumed, a need exists to improve accuracy of dietary intake and tools to assess efficacy of health programs aimed at modifying health behaviors to improve population health.